Currently, the existing infusion equipment is usually dependent on a manual operation of a medical staff. Because the experience of the medical staff is different and the diameter sizes of the blood vessels of different patients are different, there may be many failures in the infusion of the infusion equipment. The existing infusion equipment will increase the patient's pain, such that patients have aversion to medical institutions.
In addition, the medical model is developing rapidly with comprehensive medical institutions as mainstream, community medical institutions as assistant, and family health care, recovery and prevention as supplement. More and more patients need to use a variety of household medical supplies for continuous treatment after leaving the hospital, which has brought great business opportunities to the field of home medical equipments. Therefore, the family medical supplies market which focuses on home medical equipments with the main function of health care and conditioning and family medical supplies with the main function of assistant treatment chronic diseases has broad prospects.
Moreover, with the increasing development of Internet health care, the demand for professional medical services at home is growing. In general, the existing infusion equipments must be operated by a medical practitioner with professional experience, and the general patients can not be infused by themselves or by their family. As a result, the existing infusion equipments have increased the cost of medical care and reduced the efficiency of medical care.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those skilled in the art.